


The Only Thing Above Life and Death...

by Saw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, M/M, Saving, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saw/pseuds/Saw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing Above Life and Death...

"Don't do it, Eren."

I turned around and saw my only friend, Levi, standing behind me as I sat on the edge of the bridge.

"Don't jump off this bridge. It's far too soon for you to leave this world, so please, don't let this day be your last."

Pfft. What does he know? He has a great family, a social life, and does well in school. His life is so much better than mine.

"We're all going to die eventually, what's wrong with me making the process quicker?"

"I don't understand." Levi says. "You said you'd never die for anyone, but you're about to die for yourself?"

"Suicide can be pretty selfish, huh?" I kick a pebble off the highway bridge and watch it shatter into pieces down below.

"Or maybe you're just being selfish."

"What does it matter, Levi? I'm sure even you would move on from me after a few years."

"How could you even say that? You know I care about you." Levi tears up a bit and wipes it away.

"But it's true."

"No, it's not." Levi gently holds my hand. "The way I feel about you is more powerful than life."

"But the only thing more powerful than life is death."

"No, it's---"

"It doesn't concern me."

"No, you're wrong."

"I've had enough. Goodbye, Levi."

Within the next few seconds, I felt air rushing around me on all sides as I flew off the bridge, watching my troubles, my suffering---my entire life drift into the lavender sunset. For my last second of life, I finally felt free.

Until I realized I lived the fall.

My back definitely hurt from the impact, but I had landed on some sort of cushion. I turn around to find Levi, injured and unconscious on the ground and for the first time, I felt something I had never felt before. 

I had no expression, but tears wouldn't stop pouring from my eyes at the sight of what Levi had done for me.

"W-Why... Why would you save me?" I choked on my tears as my chest ached. "Just why?!" 

And then I finally realized the reason. 

I finally realized what he wanted to say before about something above life, that I completely ignored and interrupted.

He showed me what was above life and death just now.

Hell, he's always showed it to me,

and that is love.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙


End file.
